The Ex-crush Seeker!
by Asteria Ouranos
Summary: [AU] When you find out that someone likes you, a little part of you starts to like them back. Even if you never did before./Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura rindu menjadi sosok yang dikejar, bukan pengejar Naruto seperti ini. /untuk galura lucky22/oneshot/DLDR!


_untuk galura lucky22 yang pasti jauh banget dari ekspektasi kamu dan jalan cerita yang kamu mau. Sebenernya mau bikin ficlet, tapi malah kepanjangan gini. hope you enjoy it :)x_

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Don't like don't read

.

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Lagi-lagi, Naruto menolak _bento_ buatannya. Kali ini dengan alasan ia akan makan _ramen_ di kafetaria bersama Shion. _Kouhai_ baru dari kelas 2 Bahasa. Setidaknya kali ini alasannya masuk akal, tidak seperti kemarin; Naruto beralasan bahwa ia sedang diet.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura rindu menjadi sosok yang _dikejar_, bukan _pengejar_ seperti ini.

* * *

><p><em>"When you find out that someone likes you, a little part of you starts to like them back. Even if you never did before."<em>

* * *

><p>Dulu, ketika Sakura masih duduk di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, ia adalah sosok yang <em>dikejar<em>. _Dikejar_ oleh Naruto—pemuda pirang yang selalu satu sekolah dengannya sejak duduk di Taman Kanak-kanak. Naruto menyukainya—itu rahasia umum dan hampir semua orang mengetahuinya. Pemuda Namikaze itu selalu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, melindunginya, mengajaknya kencan, dan menyatakan perasaannya padanya (yang bagi Sakura sama saja dengan mengganggunya)—setidaknya sampai kelas dua menengah atas.

Dan Naruto berhenti mengejarnya setelah Sakura menolaknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Kala itu jingga telah menggores langit, matahari pun hampir tenggelam di ujung cakrawala saat telingannya berdengung mendengar teriakan Naruto. Sakura yang masih menenteng _violin case_-nya pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap meneruskan langkah kakinya. Ia baru saja pulang les biola dan dihadiahi teriakan Naruto saat perjalanan pulang adalah suatu kesialan.

"Sakura-_chan_, tungguuu!"

Sakura dapat mendengar langkah kaki cepat yang ribut bersamaan dengan teriakan Naruto yang panjang. Mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap dengan galak kepada Naruto yang sedang meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan. Waktuku tidak banyak." Suara Sakura terdengar tak acuh, angkuh, dan sinis yang dicampur menjadi satu.

Naruto menyengir lebar sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Itu hanya salah satu ciri khasnya, "Sakura-_chan_, baru pulang?"

Sakura mendengus kasar, "tidak usah berbasa-basi dan cepat katakan!"

Manik hijau Sakura dapat melihat kegugupan di wajah Naruto. Namun hanya sesaat, riak wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi serius. Bahkan iris birunya tidak lagi berbinar jenaka.

"Sakura-_chan_ …" Naruto memejamkan matanya sedetik dan menarik napasnya hingga dadanya membusung, "_anata ga daisuki desu_!" kata—teriak—Naruto yang membuat Sakura terpaku. Naruto sering mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukainya, tapi tidak pernah seserius ini.

" A-aku sangat menyukai Sakura-_chan_. Sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai Sakura-_chan_ hingga dada ini rasanya ingin meledak. Sakura-_chan_ … _tsukiatte kudas—_"

Perkataan Naruto selamanya tak akan pernah terselesaikan, karena Sakura dengan angkuhnya langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang mati-matian mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Jika saja Sakura tidak berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya, Naruto dapat melihat semburan warna merah di pipi Sakura, pun dapat melihat Sakura yang mencengkram kaus di bagian dada kirinya karena jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu. Saat dengan tidak sopannya ia meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sat itu Sakura hanya terlalu sombong, terlalu congkak untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Ia selalu menyangkal dan tidak mempercayai kata hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh suka pada Naruto—karena bagaimana bisa lelaki biasa-biasa saja tanpa pesona yang berpendar dari dalam diri, pun tanpa kuda putih seperti Naruto mampu menghipnotisnya—membuatnya terpukau? Dan bagaimana bisa lelaki sepertinya begitu sulit untuk dilupakan?

Namun, ketika Naruto berhenti mengejarnya satu hari setelah penolakan secara tak langsung nan kasarnya itu, dan tampak dekat dengan gadis lain tiga bulan kemudian, sesuatu dari dalam dirinya tidak terima. Sakura marah dan ia ingin afeksi serta atensi Naruto kembali padanya.

Jadi, sejak hari itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk _mengejar _Naruto. Ia tak ingin rasa menyesalnya menghantuinya, membuat harinya kacau.

…

"Akhirnya…"

Sakura mendesah lega saat ia berhasil membuka pintu lokernya. Gadis Haruno itu lupa kombinasi kunci lokernya dan menukan sebuah kertas _post-it_ kuning yang menempel pada pintu lokernya saat hendak mengambil baju olahraga. Di kertas kuning itu terdapat deretan alfabet yang membentuk kalimat. Di tulis dengan tinta hitam dan tulisannya khas laki-laki sekali; tidak rapih.

_"U're everything that I hope for, u're everything I need." _

Lagi-lagi isinya beberapa baris lirik lagu kesukaannya. Kali ini lagu _You're so Beautiful_-nya Kenny Rogers

Sakura memasukan kertas itu ke saku bajunya. Ini adalah kertas _post-it_ kempatbelas yang Sakura dapatkan sejak satu bulan lalu. Tapi, hingga sekarang ia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang yang dengan _iseng_nya menempelkan kertas-kertas _post-it _itu di lokernya.

…

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura sejak ia duduk di kelas tiga; keluar dari kelasnya secepat mungkin dan berlari menuju kelas Naruto. Gadis itu akan selalu berdiri di depan kelas Naruto, menunggu pemuda itu keluar, mengajak Naruto pulang bersama, dan berakhir dengan ditolak.

"Tidak, Sakura."

Bahkan sufiks _'chan'_ yang biasa Naruto sematkan pada nama Sakura menghilang.

"Oh, ayolah, Naruto," Sakura memasang wajah memelas sebagus mungkin sembari berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang langkahnya besar-besar, "kita bisa mampir ke _Ichiraku Ramen_ dan makan bersama," imbuhnya.

"Kemana saja kau saat aku mengajakmu dulu."

Sakura terpaku; Naruto berjalan lebih cepat; dan Sakura hanya dapat menatap punggung Naruto dengan nanar.

…

"Naruto berubah. Naruto jahat. Naruto tidak menyukaiku lagi."

Sakura memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya seraya berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Bibirnya bermonolog, menggumamkan _fakta-fakta_ baru tentang Naruto.

"Apa aku harus menyerah?" Sakura mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat di akhir. Mata hijaunya memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan stiker _glow in the dark _berbentuk bintang dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Perjuanganku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Naruto. Bahkan ia _mengejar_ku sejak kelas satu sekolah dasar, tak peduli bagaimana sikapku kepadanya."

…

"Oi, Naruto." Kiba menyodok tulang rusuk Naruto yang sedang duduk sehabis berlatih sepak bola dengan sikutnya. Dagunya mengedik ke arah barat. Menunjuk seseorang.

Sambil menggerutu dan mengusap rusuknya yang sakit, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah dagu Kiba. Iris birunya mendapati Sakura yang tengah berdiri di tepi lapangan.

"Temui dan katakan semuanya. Aku bosan melihat drama kalian."

Naruto mendengus dan melempar handuk bekas keringatnya ke wajah Kiba. Lantas melengos menuju Sakura dan tak memedulikan umpatan Kiba.

…

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan _jersey_ klub sepak bola sekolahnya. Di mata Sakura, Naruto tampak jauh lebih keren. Belum lagi ketika tangan kekar Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya. Uh-oh, Sakura benar-benar ingin menjerit.

"Hei."

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Sakura merasa _déjà vu_. Ia pernah mengatakan kalimat itu pada Naruto—dulu.

Memejamkan matanya, Sakura merasakan paru-parunya dicengkram tangan-tangan imajiner. Jadi, sakitnya seperti ini, batin Sakura merana.

Sakura berusaha tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, "sudah selesai latihan?"

Naruto mengangguk; Sakura meringis. Naruto tidak pernah sedingin ini padanya—dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Sakura masih menampilkan senyumnya. Suaranya ia buat seriang mungkin.

"Aku—"

Melihat tanda-tanda penolakan dari Naruto, Sakura kembali berujar, "kita bisa mampir ke _Ichiraku_."

"Sakura—"

"Makan _ramen_, kencan, atau apapun yang kau mau. Bagaima—"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura terkesiap dan terpaku mendengar teriakan Naruto. Matanya langsung terasa panas dan ia merasa air telah membendung di pelupuk matanya. Dulu Naruto tidak pernah berteriak padanya. Dulu Naruto tidak pernah kasar padanya.

Naruto berubah.

Naruto berubah.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "dengarkan aku," Sakura mengangguk kaku, "aku ada janji dengan Shion."

Mata Sakura melebar. Amarah, sedih, cemburu memenuhi dadanya. Hanya karena Shion, si Pirang _kouhai _pindahan dari Suna, Naruto menolak ajakan pulang bersama darinya dan membentak dirinya? Sakura tidak bisa menerima itu!

"Ino benar," Sakura dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar. Padahal ia sudah berusaha terdengar angkuh, "lelaki itu cepat sekali jatuh suka pada seorang gadis, tapi rasa sukanya juga cepat hilang. Ada yang lebih cantik sedikit, sudah berpa—"

_PUK!_

"—ling—eh?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya cepat. Tangannya bergerak, mengambil dua buah kertas yang Naruto tempelkan di keningnya. Dan mendapati tulisan bertinta hitam di masing-masing kertas.

'R'

_"And I don't care. Go on and tear me apart. And I don't care if you do."_

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Hingga alisnya tampak menyatu. Sesekali, ia menggaruk pelipisnya; bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Naruto berdecak tak sabar, "kau masih menyimpan kertas-kertas _post-it _itu, kan?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Cepat keluarkan."

Sakura tidak berkata-kata. Ia menuruti perintah Naruto dengan menarik ritsleting tasnya dan dan mengambil tempat pensilnya. Lantas, ia mengambil kertas-kertas _post-it_ yang ia temukan di lokernya.

"Sekarang susun kertas-kertas itu. Mulai dari kertas yang kau dapatkan pertama kali," ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingat." Sakura terkekeh hambar.

Naruto menepuk keningnya, lalu merampas kertas-kertas _post-it_ berwarna kuning yang ada di tangan Sakura.

Kemudian, ia mendudukan bokongnya di tepi lapangan, yang langsung diikuti oleh Sakura. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyusun kertas-kertas _post-_it dan Sakura hanya diam memerhatikan.

Kertas pertama : _"Nothing brings me down, when you around, it's like zero gravity."_

Kertas kedua : _"__And the only chance we have of moving on is trying to take it back before it all went wrong."_

Kertas ketiga : "R"

Kertas keempat : _"U're not alone beacuse the one you love are never far."_

Kertas kelima : "_There's someone I've been missing."_

Kertas keenam : _"Oh… I love you from the start in every single way and more each passing day. You are brighter than the stars, believe when I say, It's not about your scars... It's about your heart."_

Kertas ketujuh : _"__Letting you go is , making me so cold yeah , and i've been tried to make believe it doesn't hurt , but that's make it worst.__"_

Kertas kedelapan : "_Oh, I should have listened to my heart"_

Kertas kesembilan : "V"

Kertas kesepuluh : "_Even though my dizzy head is numb I swear my heart is never giving up_ _You're the reason,_ _The only reason."_

Kertas kesebelas : "_So tell me when you're gonna let me in."_

Kertas keduabelas : "_And I get scared that the gap between us would widen."_

Kertas ketigabelas : "_Kiss me like it's do or die."_

Kertas keempatbelas : _"U're everything that I hope for, u're everything I need." _

Dan Naruto menyusun dua kertas lagi yang baru saja ia tempelkan di dahi Sakura.

Kertas kelimabelas : "R"

Kertas keenambelas : _"And I don't care. Go on and tear me apart. And I don't care if you do."_

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kertas mana yang pertama?" Sakura bertanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto berdecak, "Susun huruf pertama pada setiap kertas dan kau akan tahu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura ingin memekik senang ketika Naruto kembali memanggilnya dengan sufiks –_chan_. Tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar, jadi ia menuruti Naruto untuk menyusun setiap huruf pertama pada setiap kertas.

"N-A-R-U-T—" mata hijau Sakura melebar. Ia melirik kertas-kertas _post-it_ dan Naruto bergantian, "—O… kau?"

"Lanjutkan, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum kembali berkata, "L-O-V-E," jeda sejenak, "S-A-K-U-R-A."

"Coba kau baca. Jangan dieja."

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah. Sudut-sudut bibirnya pun sudah tertarik ke atas. Dan likuid bening telah berada di ujung matanya, "Naruto _love _Sakura!" dan sedetik setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung meloncat, menghambur kedalam pelukan Naruto. Sampai-sampai Naruto terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kenapa?" Naruto dapat mendengar suara Sakura di sela isakan tangisnya.

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum, "sebenarnya setelah hari _itu_, aku ingin belaja melupakan Sakura-_chan—_"

"Jangan lupakan aku!"

Naruto tertawa dan semakin erat memeluk Sakura, "aku mencoba dan terus mencoba, tapi selalu gagal. Aku tidak pernah berhasil melupakan Sakura-_chan_. Lalu, Shion, sepupuhku pindah ke sini. Ibu selalu bilang untuk menjaganya. Lalu, Sakura-_chan_ mulai mengejarku. Aku senang… tentu saja." Naruto terkekeh mengingat saat hari pertama Sakura mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama dan makan _ramen_.

"Aku pura-pura tak acuh pada Sakura-_chan_ dan itu menyenangkan—aw!" Sakura mencubit lengan Naruto yang masih berada di pelukannya, "jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melihat perjuanganmu. Sedikit mempermainkanmu kurasa tidak masalah. Karena bohong jika aku tidak sakit hati ketika kau menolakku seperti itu."

"Maaf, a-aku—"

"Sst… tak apa. Yang penting, sekarang Sakura-_chan _suka aku dan aku suka Sakura-_chan_."

Kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura tertawa bersama. Masih mempertahankan posisi mereka; Sakura yang berada di atas Naruto dan memeluk pemuda Namikaze itu. Mereka berdua yang sedang dimabuk cinta bahkan tidak memedulikan siulan menggoda dari anggota klub sepak bola.

* * *

><p>Apaan ini sih, ya? Gak jelas gitu oneshot-nya. Hehehe. Jangan terlalu berharap dengan fanfic-fanfic yang aku buat. Semuanya emang aneh. Tapi, terima kasih yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca :)xo<p>

Terima kasih juga untuk**galura lucky22, ohSehunnieKA, SR not AUTHOR, lutfisyahrizal, **Guest, ** .79, **  
><strong>Rahmanz Uchiha, Arata Aurora, <strong>dan semua yang sudah membaca The Spring Blooms in Our Hearts (p.s: maaf reviewnya belum sempat dibalas :))


End file.
